


Puppy Love

by YourLocalPriestess



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, also there are actual puppies in this, origin story shit, these dorks aren't together yet but the tension is thereeeeee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 06:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11868582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourLocalPriestess/pseuds/YourLocalPriestess
Summary: Meg Shepard and Garrus Vakarian *almost* get a dog.





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 18 of Fanfiction Month! Prompt: Involve Your Pet
> 
> Setting: Citadel, wandering the streets as teenagers ^_^

“What is _that_?” Meg squealed as she ran over to the shop window, leaving Garrus to catch up.

“Huh?” He sauntered over slowly and continued to lick his dextro-ice cream.

“It’s a _puppy_!” she whispered, face and hands pressed against the glass.

Garrus gave her a look, even though she couldn’t see it, and then turned his gaze to whatever was so delightful in the shop window.

Inside there were small, furry creatures in an open-top cage. Some of them were sleeping and some of them were fighting, though their bites didn’t appear to be doing any damage. In fact, they looked a lot like varren pups, but with a lot more _fur_.

One in particular was leaning up on the glass and licking it where Meg had her face firmly pressed. The animal was grey with curly hair all over its body. Its mouth was hanging open and its tongue remained hanging out of its mouth even after it finished licking the window.

“I want him,” she whined, dragging out the “m” of the word for three whole seconds.

 He looked away from the puppy and back to her to find her already peering up at him with a huge grin on her face while she batted her eyelashes.

“Garrus. Let’s get a puppy.”

He snorted so hard he almost dropped his ice cream. “What?”

Meg turned back to the window, a longing look in her eyes, and then batted her eyelashes at him anew while gripping his forearm. “Pleeeeease?”

He shook his head and chuckled. “Both our parents would kill us. And where would it live? With you?”

She pouted her bottom lip. “Maybe.”

“That’s not a fair trade,” he said, smirking. He slung an arm around her shoulder and looked down at the pup. She followed his gaze. “Tell you what,” he said. “When we’re both old and alone and falling apart, we’ll just move in together on some distant planet and get a dog.”

“Maybe _you’ll_ be alone,” she quipped, sticking her elbow in his side. “I’ll be on my third husband by then.”

He rolled his eyes and began to steer her away back to the sidewalk. It surprised him when she didn’t fight back, or throw off his arm. “You and your strange fantasies.”

“Hey, you can’t be an intergalactic pop star and not have romantic drama. What would my songs be about?”

“Whatever.” He chuckled again and dropped his arm as he shot her a look. “So deal? We’re both alone, we get a dog?”

She grinned and the expression somehow managed to light up her whole being. “Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love dogs. I love my dog. Meg is now a dog person.
> 
> Thank you so so so so much for reading! You are the best light this world has to offer. Any comments kudos/what-have-yous are appreciated ^_^


End file.
